


Don't Mess with my Bro!

by princeanxious



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullies, Gen, Highschool AU, Human AU, Remus being remus but angy, Remus is a good protective brother, Roman gets punched but he gets off easy, remus breaks a bully's arm, remus curses, remus says some fucked up shit, so basically remus being remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeanxious/pseuds/princeanxious
Summary: A fic in which a bunch of bullies corner and hurt Roman and Remus's protective older brother instincts kick in.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Don't Mess with my Bro!

**Author's Note:**

> This one was my first time every writing Remus, so I hope it reads alright! This gets a pretty intense because its Angy Remus so you've been warned!

Remus King was known to be the high school's local crazy. It was pretty much common knowledge that the eccentric senior outmatched any theatre nerd with his improv and hyperactive kooky persona, though most normal students were sure Remus was just legitimately crazy to start with. Which left to question how easily his impulsive nature made him a danger in any chemistry lab had Remus not had his best friends Logan and Janus to reign him in from time to time.

It was often hard to believe that he was the twin sibling of one of the most popular and passionate students of the student body, Roman King. It was unmistakable, though, when they ended up in the same room together. From pranks to the rare full-on play-wrestling in the middle of lunch, undignified screeching and fake evil cackling and all. It was also hard to believe that both Roman and Remus were straight A students due to the amount of bickering they did, how they got anything done at home was a mystery to most.(Though, again, Remus's best friends _were_ some of the smartest in students in their school, let alone the fact that Remus himself was _definitely_ smarter than he let on. But no one had to know about that.)

And yet, there was this unspoken rule amongst most students that had the sense to realize it; you shouldn't fuck with Roman King.

With how crazy his twin acted, there was no telling what would happen if they got on Remus's bad side.

Then again, as senior year raged on, the twins became more and more tense from the stress of school and college applications. The playfulness in Remus's usual demeanor had died down, and was replaced with a darker, more pessimistic imagery in its place. Roman and Remus bickered less, though when they did things seemed to get more heated then intended.

There were a few senior school bullies that, in light of the lessening interaction between the twins, grew bolder in their harassment towards Roman. It had started off as small taunts, jabs at his acting career and his impulsiveness to break into song.

It was senior year though, all those things would come to a stop as soon as they graduated, right? So there was really no use in fighting it, _right?_

Except, one day after school, they took it too far. Roman found himself doubled over on the ground suffering from a good punch to the stomach just as he began waiting for Remus to walk home together. Another punch to his head sent him reeling, and next thing the dramatic teen knew, he was on the ground. Roughed up and definitely bruising, the teen looked up at his attackers, who glared jealousy fueled daggers back at him. There wasn’t much that could happen next before there was a loud bang of a door being forced open and hitting the subsequent wall. Within the door, stood Janus, Logan, and a furious Remus.

In a matter of seconds, Remus was out the door, having shed his backpack and all to leap over the railing blocking the way down( foregoing the sideways stairs because, at this point, they’d just slow him down). The moment Remus’ feet hit the ground, the crazed teen was walking, no, _stalking_ up to the trio of kids surrounding his brother.

It was very rare to see Remus so silent, angry, lucid, and contemplative all at once. It took one look at his brother’s roughened face to form it all into sheer protective rage.

“ _ **NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO! ONE! HURTS MY BROTHER BUT ME, YOU GOT THAT YOU HIGHLIFE-TRASH FUCKS!?**_ ” Remus all but roared in a tone that easily overlapped into crazed, which matched his tense stance. When the trio remained in place, all unsurely looking at each other, Remus took a single tense step forward, and lowered his voice to an eerily quiet growl.

“ _So help me I will hunt all of you down and rip all of your nails off one by one and hammer new pretty metal nails in their place if you don’t fuck right off and never mess with my bro ever again._ ” At that, two teens bolted, but the ringleader stupidly remained in place, looking only mildly unperturbed.

“You’re lying, you don’t scare me, prick. You’re just putting on an act, and saying creepy shit. I could beat you to a pulp.” Before Roman, Logan, or Janus could intervene, the kid reeled back and took a crack at Remus’s head.

Only to find that it really did nothing other than piss of the other more. In a matter of seconds and some roughened scuffling, Remus had this kids arm held in such a precarious way, his combat boot keeping the struggling teen in place as he pulled just enough for it to hurt. If Remus yanked hard enough with a sharp twist, the teen’s arm or wrist was likely to at least crack.

“ _Apologize **now** , or I’ll break your arm_.” Remus growled, eyes wild and keeping watch as Dimitri and Logan tended to Roman, though the trio often spared worried glances Remus’s way.

“No way I’m apologizing to your wimp of a fa—”

_**SNAP!** _

“Oh dear, would you look at that. I’m sure arms aren’t supposed to bend like that. Now, about that apology?”

The teen was cringing and hissing from pain now, though gave in to the apology, if only to be let go. “You’re fucking _Crazy!”_ The teen shouted. Remus leaned down near the guy’s face with a wild, empty smile.

“Kids _can_ be cruel, can’t they, hm?” He finished with a head-tilt, before letting the teen go and watching him run off. Eventually the adrenaline of the situation wore off, and Remus found himself sagging into Logan’s side.

“Did you really just break that kid’s arm?” Asked Janus, incredulously.

“Yeup! A small price to pay, really. If I really wanted to I could’ve-“

“No, no, that's fine. Even if it really isn’t. Let's just.. get you and Roman home and cleaned up. We’ll call Virge and Pat and I suppose, if your parents are okay with it, have a sleepover. It’s the weekend after all, and it would be optimal…” Logan continued.

Yeah, despite the possible repercussions that Remus might have, he doesn’t regret breaking that kid’s arm. Above all else, you never mess with Roman, not his pride, not his ego, not his singing voice, _nothing_. Remus would make _sure_ of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
